onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AuroraOfDeath
Welcome AuroraOfDeath About the "BON VOYAGE" edit Because of SeaTerror's fansub-obsession, I don't think you may have thought his reason was a very good reason. It's not that we use fansubs, we use direct translations. As accurate as possible. The intro says "Kaizoku-Ou", which directly translates to "Pirate King". "King of the Pirates" translated to Japanese is "Ou no Kaizoku", which, like the English words, is the same thing but reversed. While both translations do have the same message and basically the same title, it's at that point where the direct translation is most suitable. 20:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) 〈( ^.^)ノ Thanks Yo Aura, MDM here. Thanks for the B-day wish .. .. and .. .. why is that face in you message? T^T MY EYES!!! .. now I will never be able to enjoy my B-days (_ _ ) .. still, Thanks Aura. 21:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) DP gave me permission to advertise. If anybody, hit him. http://onepiecespam.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Spam_Wiki 21:22, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you:) Helooo AOD, Thank you so much the Bday wishes:D 17:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Zori Lol... i was going to just leave this wiki until i saw such an intelligible comment... i just HAD to comment :/ really? you chose to use a NON-CANOINICAL video game as a source to explain his power? lmao failUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Well, it needed something more official, right? Happy birthday Tion ^^ May you marry Mega soon Happy Birthday AOD :) 22:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC)Zori ... http://i143.photobucket.com/albums/r136/Gaara_Darkmemories/Bleach/gif-bleach.gif DIEEEEEEEEEEE User:X-RAPTOR :D Nice fail Tion! http://i.imgur.com/6kBhu.png >:D re:Momonosuke I could, but there had been too much speculation based on that dragon business. Ask DancePowderer, who locked it, or wait until next chapter, where everything would (hopefully) be solved. 20:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Happy Birthday Sankyu beri muhhi! 21:02, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Thanks for the awesome birthday wish, Netherlander ^_^ Re:Happy Birthday! (why the hell this is so boring.....?) Thanks, AoD! :D Thanks for the totally lame cat cake btw >_> 01:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I take offense at that. Eating dogs amuse me! ^_^ 16:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Such a complex boy (._. ) 16:04, November 10, 2012 (UTC) But I'm full from my poodle pancakes ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) 16:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks LOL no worries I won't , and thank you 18:34, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas! A very happy and very special Christmas to you as well bro (*^*) God bless! 18:19, December 24, 2012 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS, AoD! http://i1352.photobucket.com/albums/q655/jademing4/tumblr_meit38XnWH1qhy6c9o6_250_zps738159c6.gif 18:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) So sowwy AOD, I almost forgot to wish you! :( Merry Christmas http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/holidayssnowmans_zps6e3f33c7.gif 18:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Zori Merry Christmas Morning son, love you, wish you best, hope you'll have a talk with your mom too and wish her merry christmas too. May the best of life shin upon you! Health, alcohol, girls, drugs and all that stuff better be with you. Thanks and Merry Christmas to you too :) http://i1187.photobucket.com/albums/z398/Calu-cha/tumblr_mfken9hmGA1qjgrmro1_500_zpsdb00a803.gif 03:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandal Don't worry, I already globally blocked him the moment I saw all his edits. Referancing Yeah, sure AOD. I'll start that, sorry I havent been 00:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Teams forum Hey AOD, I posted an idea on changing a bunch of stuff about teams are run, and I would appreciate it if you could post some input there. Thanks. 03:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Reference Team Thanks AOD! :) You could ask DP to come up with a name for it, since he did name the other ones. It's just an idea. 19:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat PIQXRJGQ8 O¨ZL.S+/PAIO¨P 05P9A59 090ZU06A KLANKLAAO586U I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT! è_é Happy 1000 edits btw =_= Yeah, he was going to tell you something important, AoD: "My dick...feels like corn." 22:12, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :Lol. 22:15, January 15, 2013 (UTC) dafuq, THT? XDXD Anyway, congrats on your 1000 edits. Now give me a dog! 22:15, January 15, 2013 (UTC) teh fuck? I'm not pregnant >_> 22:19, January 16, 2013 (UTC) AOD NEED HELP nvm org helped me forget it 23:13, January 21, 2013 (UTC) re:Permission Sure, but if someone has a problem with it you might just have to put the code directly onto the page. 20:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Jobs Can you please check my completed jobs and move them to the Completed Jobs if everything's alright? Also, I'm not sure if you want to enforce the "1 job per month" rule", if you do, you'll have to kick ST and Calu. One last thing, since it looks like the current open jobs are the only ones left for Punk Hazard, can you open up jobs for another arc? Dunno if you want Fishman Island next, but we might as well do Romance Dawn next. Thanks. 17:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, the Shichibukai page was updated after I referenced. I added the recent chapter references. Uhm, could you also keep track of previous monthly bounties? Like, idk, archive that shit. (Pssst, what about the 1 job per month rule?) Oh and yeah, Z's Ambition could be good to reference now, though I won't participate in that arc, since I haven't seen it :P. I COULD watch it now, but seeing how there are three other members aside from you and me, I think I'll just go over to Fishman Island. 23:57, February 1, 2013 (UTC)